Legion of Serenity
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: Sept 24: Obsession Tuesday: The couples obsession? Crossover with your currant obsession? Obsess away! Legion of Superheroes crossed over with Firefly. Pre-Slash.


09/24/13

_Sept 24: Obsession Tuesday:_ The couples obsession? Crossover with your currant obsession? Obsess away!

I had considered continuing Legion TV, the Legion of Superheroes crossover with Tiger and Bunny, but I've also been pretty obsessed with Firefly lately and couldn't resist the idea of combining them.

I know my pairings don't go together perfectly with the characters I've assigned them to; Like I love Mal/Inara and Simon/Kaylee but those pairing don't work with their Legion assignments. The only pairing that stays the same with the LoSH characters is Wash/Zoe which makes me pretty happy because I love them to pieces!

Legion of Serenity

Doctor Querl Dox did not care much for his currant company. Though admittedly they could be far worse; they could be the scientists that experimented on his sister Imra and put her into a strange state of sporadic bouts of childishness between nonsensical ravings and a chain of cryptic statements of fact that she couldn't possibly know was true. It took every resource Querl could scrounge up to get Imra out of there and he would be damned if he was going to let anyone take her back to that place.

Still the ship they ended up on together could have been better. Their pilot Chuck Taine, while amazing at his assigned duty, had a bizarre sense of humor. Though his sarcasm could be entertaining he wasn't much of a fighter and would only get in the way if that "academy" came after them for Imra.

Chuck's wife, Luornu, however was a veteran of a war from the losing side. She was the first officer and though she wouldn't take any nonsense from anyone there was a tenderness to her that made it hard not to put down his guard around her.

Then there was the mechanic Salu, whom had a strange habit of staring at him and blushing. She seemed brilliant if not a bit socially awkward, though Querl knew that was a bit like the pot calling the kettle black.

After that was the madman Garth. No worse; he was a stupid madman on top of that. The man was obsessed with weapons and had an ability to emit lightning that no one sane should have. He also had no problem calling Imra insane and making fun of her, though it had been quite temporarily satisfying when Imra used a knife to lightly slice his chest open, saying he looked good in red.

There was also a woman that rented the shuttle whom wasn't really part of the crew but not quite a passenger. She was a companion; beautiful, intelligent and skilled in more things than most people could ever dream of. The Captain often referred to her as an Ambassador of sorts, apparently her mother was really in politics but it often helped to have a companion on board when going to certain planets. Her name was Tinya and she seemed to like Salu most on the ship, treating her like a little sister, though Querl had noticed her silently watching the Captian from time to time with a light smile on her face.

Then there was a holy man that had come aboard the ship at the same time as Querl and his sister when he was still disguising her as cargo. He seemed to have made it his mission to find the Captain's lost faith but was quite secretive about his own past. It couldn't even be said for sure if Brin was the man's real name.

Lastly there was the Captain, whom was Luornu's superior officer in the lost war. Besides lost faith his mind set didn't seem the sanest either, having threatened to kill Querl if Salu had died when the Alliance Officer that had boarded the ship as a passenger with Querl and Brin, hunting Imra had shot Salu in the chaos and then making Querl think Salu had died when she was awake and fine when Querl wasn't around after her surgery. Still he wasn't a horrible man. He didn't ditch Querl and Imra on the nearest moon when they proved to be more trouble than originally thought and gave Querl the job of being the ship's physician. Then again Querl never knew when the maniac would change his mind.

"Adopted," the devil appeared as if Querl's thoughts summoned him, nearly making the doctor trip over his medical bag. Smiling as if amused at having startled Querl, Captain Clark used a knife to slice into his apple, munching on a piece as he waited for Querl to answer.

"Pardon me?" Querl questioned, straightening the tools he would need the next time someone got shot. And he knew there would be a next time.

"Which one of you is adopted?" Clark clarified, "You or Imra?"

At first Querl didn't see the point in answering. It wasn't like with either of them would ever see their parents again. Not after they had all but abandoned Imra when Querl knew she was in trouble and said they would disown Querl if he caused the family any more trouble trying to help her. He couldn't even really say that he would miss them.

"I was," Querl stated after a bit.

"So you're going through all this trouble for someone who isn't even blood?" Clark ate another apple slice but kept his eyes on Querl's face.

"You don't have to be blood related to be family," Querl frowned at him.

Instead of arguing, Clark smiled.

"Glad you think so."

The Captain patted Querl's shoulder in a way that nearly knocked him over, showing some hidden strength under that brown coat.

"Just try to keep that crazy sister of yours away from Garth."

"You don't think he'd hurt her, do you?" Querl put the curiosity of Clark's strength for the time being.

"If he wanted to, yeah, but he seems to sort of like her now," Clark commented.

"Oh dear lord," Querl didn't even want to imagine what Garth thought wooing was. He was going to have to keep knifes away from Imra so the madman wouldn't get more infatuated with her.

"Sort of funny you two come on this ship and your sister gets an admirer and you get two," Clark winked at him.

If Querl thought about it he realized Salu was definitely one of his admirers but who was the other?

Seeing his confusion, Clark chuckled, giving Querl's shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it will come to you later."


End file.
